Kingdom Hearts II
by Angellina Tsaint
Summary: Kairi, on Destiny Islands, wishes to find Sora and Riku. Riku, on the other hand, is trying to remember who he is after freedom from Kingdom Hearts... But where is Sora? A whole new array of worlds and evils are uncovered in a suspense filled sequel...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Kingdom Hearts! But... I don't... *starts wailing and yelling in Al Bhed*   
Muse: -_-... Stupid girl... This fic is set 2 years after KH, even though it's painfully clear to see that. This is also her first truly serious fanfic... I don't expect much.  
Me:*bashes Muse with Keyblade* I think it's a very good chapter!   
  
Key:  
  
~***~ - change of POV  
  
*** - change of scene  
  
//word// - a voice  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kairi sighed longingly as she stood in the Secret Place, staring at the old picture. Sora giving her a paopu fruit, and her giving one back.  
Sora had promised to come back... He still had her lucky charm. He had PROMISED...  
"Kairi, it's been two years!" She yelled at herself in frustration, kicking the rocks aside. A tear trickled down her cheek as she leant down and knelt next to the picture. "Sora, where are you? What's taking so long?"  
  
~***~  
  
An aqua-eyed boy stood, looking out to a dark green, near black ocean. He sighed as wind whipped his face.  
Riku had, somehow, escaped Kingdom Hearts. He didn't remember how, but he had a suspicion that the deep scar on his arm may be connected to everything. He didn't even know where exactly he was.   
Somewhere very dark. The people were like shadows, but with detailed forms. And there was no sun... The darkness of everything was so strange, and sometimes he had to just close his eyes and think...  
He flinched. He couldn't clearly remember, but Sora had been there... And Kairi...  
All he remembered was names. So many names from a time that was one big blur. He wouldn't have minded the amnesia, but there was always a stabbing pain in his heart.  
Riku covered his closed eyes with a gloved hand, deep in guilt.  
He knew he should be able to remember, but...  
An image of a brown haired boy and a red haired girl flashed through his mind.  
"Sora... Kairi?" He murmured softly, wishing he could find a trace of the two in his abyss of blank memories.  
  
~***~  
  
Selphie, Tidus and Wakka hadn't actually noticed when Destiny Islands disappeared. Kairi believed that they had turned into Heartless, but didn't tell them - what they knew of the Heartless was enough to sicken. They'd hate it, being a Heartless...  
But, Sora had become a Heartless, and he had...   
A wave of sadness washed over Kairi, and she bowed her head. No matter what she thought about, it would lead to Sora...  
What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about her? Was he trying to get back to her?  
She couldn't tell, which was tearing her apart inside.  
All she truly wanted was to have Sora and Riku back, so they could all be friends again, just like old times. She knew it was possible. It just had to be.  
  
~***~  
  
"Hey, Riku!"  
He was distracted from his thoughts by the yell. Turning around, he merely sighed and shook his head. "What do you want?"  
A girl a little younger than him stood there, with dark red hair and a short crimson dress. "Y'know, it's rude to say stuff like that!" She pouted.  
Riku returned his gaze to the ocean. "Saeko, don't talk to me about being rude, ok? I've got enough on my mind than to think about that."  
"Well then, what are you thinking about?" Saeko persistently tried to get information.  
"I'm thinking about how nice it would be if you left me alone."  
"But-!"  
"Look, I'll talk to you later. I just need to be alone right now."  
After a few seconds of silence, he heard her walk away.  
Riku had, in a sense, "befriended" a few people in the two years after he had escaped Kingdom Hearts. They had been trying to help him remember the events that were locked away, but it seemed... Like they were keeping something from him. A few weeks ago, he had had a bone-chilling nightmare, filled with darkness and yellow eyes... He had woke up, screaming something...  
'Heartless'.  
  
~***~  
  
For the rest of that day, Kairi had been trying to think of something to do. She couldn't just sit there, waiting forever... As much as she didn't like to think about it, Sora probably wouldn't be returning any time soon. So she had to go to him. Upon telling her friends, Selphie had immediately stated how romantic it was. Tidus and Wakka just told her that if there was a will, there was a way.  
She believed that.  
  
***  
  
"Kairi, dinner!" Her mother called out from the kitchen.  
No reply.  
"Where is that girl?" The woman threw down her oven mitts and started up the stairs.   
"Honey, she's probably just gone back to the other island, there's nothing to be upset about!" Kairi's father called up to her.  
"Oh... Well, it's getting dark, I'll just leave hers out so she can eat later, then."  
  
***  
  
Against her better judgement, Kairi had agreed to go swimming with Selphie that evening, to clear her mind.  
Surprisingly, she had been right. It started to rain the second they started.  
"Whoops!" Selphie giggled, "I guess we better head back!" She swam back to the shore.  
Kairi went to join her when...  
Her foot hit something large and solid.  
She screamed as loud as she could, terrified.  
"Kairi!? What's wrong?" Selphie called, worried.  
"There's something in the water!" Kairi yelled back.  
//Sora.//  
"Huh?" Kairi was suddenly overwhelmed by a feirce sense of calm. Whatever was in the water... Would help her find Sora.  
She dived under, and her eyes widened.  
'A gummi ship!'  
  
~***~  
  
The Shadowlands - the only words that could, even if only lightly, describe where Riku was.  
A world plunged into darkness. He hated it.  
Yet, deep inside, he felt like he deserved it.  
And everyone there was a refugee, some of them having lost family members, others just downright refusing to speak about their past.  
There was only one thing that made Riku uneasy was how everyone acted around him. As if they knew who he was, what he had forgotten - but wouldn't tell him.  
People talked about him behind his back, that was for certian.  
"They always will, you know that."   
He looked Peryl in the eye. "How can you be so sure?"  
"Riku, you're not meant to be here. You're from the light..." The woman seemed sad, but the distorted light that there was shadowed her face.  
He didn't understand. "What does light have to do with anything?"  
"Light is your key to freedom. Don't lose it." And with that, she left.  
  
  
_No matter what the time  
I`m just alone  
Destiny forgotten,  
Even though I kept going.  
Inside of the sudden light I awaken  
In the middle of the night_  
  
  
A/N: I intended for this to be longer, but oh well... I'm glad I found the lyrics to Hikari.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I STILL don't own KH... If I did, then this would be the sequel... But I don't, so it's not... It is A sequel, though! And I kinda forgot what Sora says when he floats away from Kairi at the end.  
  
  
Heartless.  
Hundreds of them, leaping at him, trying to tear at his clothes, to get to...  
His heart.  
Slashing his weapon through the air, and killing a few, he leapt backwards.  
As the black creatures crawled towards him, he fired various magics at them.  
Yet, they kept appearing from nowhere, and kept attacking. He wiped a hand over his sweaty brow, and continued to fight. He wouldn't give up.  
But...  
The neverending will of the Heartless far outlasted his own. He couldn't help but feel tired, something that Curaga couldn't help.   
Then one, far bigger than the others, appeared.   
He just didn't feel up to the fight, and bowed his head, accepting defeat.  
  
The Heartless dissapeared in a shower of golden light.   
He looked up, sweat running down his face.  
A woman stood in front of him, long blonde hair waving in the slight wind. Her expression was unreadable.  
"Why did you insist to fight so long?" She asked.  
He looked up. "It was only an hour."  
The woman shook her head. "Make that _four_ hours."  
"Oh..."  
She turned away, facing a huge castle in the distance. "You should get some rest, if you wish to train before dark."  
He nodded. "Fine, it doesn't really matter."  
  
_Quietly,  
Stand in the exit way,  
And, in the pitch-black, take the light;_  
  
~***~  
  
Kairi didn't return home until almost midnight. For some reason, there was an old gummi ship in the ocean... She believed in fate.   
'I'll find Sora and Riku someday,' She thought, 'It'll be the three of us again.'  
  
_And about the recent promises,  
Is it just that I`m so anxious?  
A wish that`s wanting to be said, but shall be repressed...  
_  
***  
  
_"I'll come back, I promise!"  
Kairi stared up at Sora, who was drifting further and further away from her. Inside, she was crying. Riku was lost and now Sora was leaving her too...  
Light flashed.  
She was standing in the secret place, and there it was. The pictures she and Sora had drawn years ago. But it was different now.  
Sora was handing her a paopu fruit.  
This time, Kairi felt tears roll down her face, as she drew herself giving a paopu in return.  
Another flash of light.  
Kairi didn't know where she was. She could hear rain falling through the near immense darkness. Then a light, a dim one, but still light.  
Someone was walking towards her. And whoever it was, they were glowing. As they stepped closer, she saw spiky brown hair, and the soft glow of blue eyes...  
  
_Kairi then woke up, cursing herself. But - Was that really Sora in her dream? From the little she had seen, it looked so much like him... If he were there. The dream had filled her with absolute hope, that she would see him again...  
  
_No matter what the time  
We'll always be together  
No matter what the time  
Because you`re by my side  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
In the middle of the night..._  
  
~***~  
  
Riku had been thinking about what Peryl had said. Even though she, Oren, and Saeko were his friends, they all seemed to lie to him.  
As if he was different from them. And Peryl... Her words changed him somehow.  
He walked down a market street, and people started whispering.  
Riku kept on walking, and tried to think. What had Peryl meant about the light? What did light have to do with him?  
//Keyblade...//  
He looked around. Who had said that? What were they talking about?  
An image of a huge key formed before him. Without thinking, Riku reached out and grabbed it.  
The key - no, the keyblade, was real. It was his. The keyblade intended for him.  
Maleficent was wrong.  
'Maleficent?'  
It was familiar. A woman wearing black, and holding a tall staff.  
Riku looked down to the keyblade he had received. It was bringing back so many memories, some good, some...  
Not so good.  
  
_Enter a noisy street,  
And put on the mask of destiny.  
  
_~***~  
  
The brunette from Kairi's dream stood, outside the huge castle, looking up to the raining sky above.  
Today was the day that marked exactly two years since the closing of Kingdom Hearts.  
Two years ago, he had lost everything. He was a whole new person.   
Sora had changed, physically and mentally. His once gravity-defying hair had dropped a bit, and slightly resembled Leon/Squall's. His eyes, however, were the same.  
But he no longer had such a caring attitude. In fact, there wasn't really anyone to care for.  
Elescia, the woman who had let him live in her castle, was kind, and let him train. Yet she didn't care for him, so he didn't feel the need to care either.  
  
Sora stuck his hands into his pockets, sighing deeply. Then he felt something, something star shaped.  
Pulling it out, he smiled slightly.  
It was Kairi's lucky charm. He'd promised to give it back.  
He had also promised to return, but he didn't see that happening any time soon.   
"Kairi, I'm sorry..." Her name was foreign to speak, and Sora felt silly apologizing to someone who wasn't even there.  
But, still...  
"I'll be back soon. I promise."  
  
_Thinking too much about the future.  
Stopping things that have no meaning.  
Today I`ll eat delicious things.  
The future is always before us,  
Even I don`t know it.  
  
_  
A/N: Heh, I enjoyed writing that...


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: OK, I've turned them all slightly crazy... Or have I? Ehehe, just wait and see!  
Oh, and this chapter is just getting rid of Riku for now, so don't expect to see him again anytime soon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the Heartless, or Hikari, but I do own - The Shadowlands (co-owned by Michael, my idea springboard for this fic), The Shadows (also co-owned by Michael), Elescia, and Saeko. Peryl and Oren belong to Michael. I also own Elescia's castle, which shall be named in later chapters.  
  
  
"Well, what are you doing, Riku?"  
Saeko had snuck up on him, that was for sure.  
"I'm gonna get out of here, Saeko!" He spun around, grinning.  
The girl frowned. "But... That's impossible."  
Riku shook his head. "No, you're wrong! There _is _a way out, and-"  
"_No there's not!_" She screamed, "_Riku, there is NO WAY OUT!_"  
Saeko's golden eyes were filled with a strange anger, like...  
Like _fire_.  
The puzzle peices began to fall so easily into place.  
The reason why everyone seemed familiar. Why they whispered about him.  
Everyone in the Shadowlands used to be Heartless. That's what set him apart...  
Riku must have gasped, because Saeko's appearance suddenly returned to normal. "Riku... I'm sorry..." She turned and ran away.  
'So, she was lying...' He thought, and looked out to the darkness that covered the land. Somewhere out there, was where he could gain freedom.  
  
***  
  
"So, Riku knows?" Peryl looked up from polishing her sword to Saeko.  
"Yeah... I just didn't know what to say to him."  
"Well, you could at least show him where the portal is." The older woman stood up, smiling, "After all, he can't find his friends stuck here."  
"Peryl?! Are you _serious_?!" Saeko's jaw dropped.  
"He's still got light in his heart... Light doesn't belong here."  
  
***  
  
After what seemed like hours standing in the exact same spot, Saeko returned. "You really want to go back to your friends, don't you?" Her voice wavered.  
"Saeko, I need to... I have to go back." Riku laughed, "I have to go back to the one place I wanted to get away from!"  
"Oren says he'll show you where the portal is." She was glad he couldn't see how upset she was.  
"Good. I'll be back home soon... Huh? Saeko?" Riku saw she was crying.  
"B-bye Riku! I'll go get Oren!" And with that, he was alone there once again.  
'Does she have a crush on me?' He wondered, 'I've never seen her act like this before...'  
  
***  
  
His guess had been right. Saeko was sure that she was in love with him, no matter what Peryl or Oren said about it only being a trivial thing she'd get over.  
'He can't go... He can't go...' The only words that plauged her mind. 'But, if I don't see him leave...'  
  
"Oren, we need to talk about Sae." Peryl hissed into her companion's ear.  
"If it's about her obsession with Riku, I don't want to hear about it. She has to realise that the boy is leaving." Oren replied coldly as they walked.  
"Fine, you -"  
"Riku, about two miles from here, you'll see what resembles the ruins of a temple. Inside there, you'll find your way out." He cut Peryl's threat short with sudden instructions to Riku, who was shocked.  
"You mean to tell me that I didn't have to be here for TWO whole years? I could have just left?"   
"We had to wait until you had regained your memory." Peryl explained, "There was no use in you leaving if you didn't know where you were going, but now you can, so..."  
"Find your light."  
  
***  
  
And so, Riku walked on and on, feeling like he had already taken the same path millions of times before, and just when he wanted to give up and collapse, he saw the not too far off ruins Oren had told him about.  
He ran onwards, ignoring the aching in his legs and his eyelids drooping from tiredness, and continued to run...  
Until he stopped. Had he closed his eyes? Everything was black now. Riku couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet, nor could he feel anything except the need to sleep.  
As he gave in to the urge, he felt like he was falling, and falling-  
Not to know when he would land.  
  
_It`s not necessary to go right to the end,  
Just keep going.  
It`s okay if the scenes  
Go on one by one.  
The light known as "you"  
reflects my scenario...  
  
_~***~  
  
Elescia strode through the brightly lit halls of the castle, her long white dress trailing behind her.  
Sora was training again, so she would not be disturbed while the experiments took place.  
The woman kept on walking until she reached the very last door of the structure, which opened immediately.  
"Wodahs!" Elescia called, her voice edged with a darker tone than what she normally used, "Has the specimen arrived yet?"  
A figure clad in robes of the darkest black stepped forward. "Yes, Light One. The experiment can begin whenever you wish."  
"Good... It must start immediately. Time begins to run short." Her cryptic reply puzzled the lower being, but they did exactly as she wished.  
Wodahs led Elescia to another chamber, and began to make unillegible sounds. The entire wall in front of them fell to the ground, revealing a huge white room.   
In the middle of it, a boy roughly Sora's age sat, mumbling something.  
"Child," Elescia began, "Do you know why you are here?"  
Without giving him time to answer, she continued: "You are here to serve a purpose, _your _purpose. And that purpose is to be something far, far greater than you already are."  
He looked up at her, his muddy brown eyes wide and wondrous.   
"Child, give me your hand."   
The boy obeyed without question, believing she must be an angel or some other holy spirit, too perfect to exist.  
As their hands touched, Elescia's kind smile evaporated into a cold, ruthless one.  
Thunder surged from her fingertips, down the boys arm, and he fell backwards, twitching violently.   
A bright light covered him, as his heart rose from his chest, and dissapeared.  
She laughed, almost maniacally, as what had once been a boy was now a small, white creature, with white antennae and, on it's chest, a blue logo that resembled a heart.  
"The Neo-Heartless are born..." Elescia mused to herself, looking down at the pitiful thing that would be the first in a great army.  
  
  
A/N: O.O Elescia, that evil b****! Wait... I _knew _that was gonna happen, but still, you don't turn people into Neo-Heartless!  
If you want a good image of what the boy became in your head, imagine a Shadow heartless, except it's white, and has an inverted Heartless logo on it's chest.


End file.
